With the development of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology and advancement of the industrial technologies, the liquid crystal display technology has replaced the cathode ray tube display technology as the mainstream technology in the common display field.
At present, Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) liquid crystal display technology has become as a mainstream technology in the high-grade, high-precision and advanced display field. The advanced-super dimensional switching technology, as a core technology of wide viewing angle in planar electric field, forms a multi-dimensional electric field through an electric field generated from edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all alignment between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell and above the electrodes can be rotated, thus improving liquid crystal work efficiency and enhancing light transmittance efficiency. The advanced-super dimensional switching technology can enhance the picture quality of a TFT-LCD product, and has such advantages as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and no push mura. The technology is widely applied to high-end phone screen, mobile application product, television and other fields.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the display panel comprises an opposite substrate 11, an array substrate 12, and a liquid crystal layer 13 disposed between the opposite substrate 11 and the array substrate 12. On the opposite substrate 11 there are provided with spacers 110, which are generally about 2-3 microns high if actually required. The function of the spacers 110 is to maintain a cell gap so as to avoid difficulty in normal display if liquid crystal is extruded and deformed. At present, the spacers are mainly manufactured through a photolithograph method by coating a spacer photosensitive material on the surface of the opposite substrate and having it exposed and then developed. In a specific manufacturing process, the spacer photosensitive material is patterned by exposing with a grayscale mask or a semitransparent mask, and the spacer photosensitive material includes resin as the main component. Due to the relatively low hardness of resin, the manufactured spacers are easy to get broken, and a broken spacer cannot perform the function of supporting, so that the surrounding liquid crystal is extruded and deformed and the deformed liquid crystal molecules cannot be normally rotated, finally resulting in that the liquid crystal display is poor in display effect and even cannot display normally.